


The butterfly and the Spider

by cookiesyndrome (whenmelvinacries)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmelvinacries/pseuds/cookiesyndrome
Summary: I'll get under your skin...





	The butterfly and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, cheesy title, incomplete drabble, here we go...

Myoui Mina was shy, painfully shy.

She was the girl that sat at the last seat in the classroom, the girl who didn’t raise her hand when the teacher asked for input, the girl that spent her free time on the library, the girl who had no friends whatsoever.

She was the perfect target.

Nayeon liked observing, studying her prey before attacking. Finding their weaknesses usually was pretty easy. However, it took a lot of time for Nayeon to figure Mina out.

She seemed to not care much about what others said of her, evidenced by the lack of embarrassment when someone bumped into her and made her drop all her books. She wasn’t too interested in any club or specific hobby, so there was nothing there to dissect. The only thing she seemed to care about was grades and books.

Ah, and Jungkook, the most popular boy at their school. If Nayeon wasn’t observing her as her pray, she would think the way Mina takes long periods of time gazing at him was revoltingly cute. So that’s the way to go.

It wasn’t difficult. Nayeon was one of the most popular girls in school, only behind social, friendly, innocent Sana (who had asked her just last month to shut her mouth when Nayeon found her smoking behind a convenience store). She could have whoever she wanted if she put her mind to it, and even when she didn’t.

She started looking out for him, talking to him, and, why not, flirting with him. He seemed to appreciate the advances, his face brightening up when he saw her, and in those moments, Nayeon would look at Mina and smirk at how her face now hid in her arms, as if she was trying her darnedest to mentally leave the classroom.

However, the smile that had taken place after a long process of enticing Jungkook, the smile that had appeared on her face as she looked for Mina in the sea of faces that had started surrounded them as she made out with him in front of the lockers disappeared as soon as she saw Mina in the distance, her face devoid of any emotion, but her eyes holding a look of smugness, of victory that Nayeon couldn’t quite palate.

She bid Jungkook goodbye after giving him another peck before running to find the girl.

Mina was predictably at the library, her face now hidden behind a book, her eyes slowly scanning the page.

Nayeon, in all her rightful fury, slapped the table as she remarked Mina’s name. Her eye twitched as Mina turned to look slowly, calmly to Nayeon, her face again betraying no emotion.

Nayeon went on a tirade, calling Mina every name she could, her mind at a disarray with the overwhelming question _Why can’t I break her?_

However, if her mind was a disarray before, it became a hurricane when Mina finally pulled Nayeon by her hand and kissed her abrasively in a way that Nayeon found difficult to deny made her knees weak.

Mina walked away as soon as the kiss ended, ignoring Nayeon’s attempt to fuse their lips again, leaving the book she was reading on the table.

There was a post-it taped to the back of the book, and it took a while for Nayeon to get out of her daze to read it.

_Did you found out what you looked for?_


End file.
